


Endless Nights

by Lirillith



Category: Noir - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-05
Updated: 2003-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mireille doesn't know where to begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through the beginning of episode 21.

Kirika's gone. She won't be coming back. And Mireille's left to pick up the pieces alone.

She's not even sure where to begin. Noir - their Noir - is finished. Her flat is riddled with bullets. She works around the wreckage because the prospect of doing anything about it is almost as daunting as starting up in business again, solo, the way she worked before. Or explaining to herself why she couldn't kill Kirika.

She doesn't mind being alone. She's used to it, though now the days seem empty and the sleepless nights seem endless.

She just wishes she could stop thinking.


End file.
